An Adventure To Remember
by DarkViking
Summary: An older, bad mannered, stoner, single Beastboy gets into trouble when he goes on a little night out with Kid Flash and Speedy on Valentines day. Things get extremely wild for the trouble making hero who doesn't do a go job enforcing the law than consistently breaking it. This story is inspired by The Hangover franchise all right go to them if some parts seems familiar to the films
1. Chapter 1

**An Adventure To Remember.**

Disclaimer - I don't own the Teen Titans

Today's the day. Yep..that fucking day when all those happy couples can go out a celebrate their love for each other. Pfft a load of shit if you ask me...Oh you are?

Ok then lets start from the beginning.

Hello my name is Garfield Mark Logan or as the world knows me "Beastboy", member of the Teen Titans or shall we say The Titans seems that I'm the only teenager in the group still! *sigh* I'm getting side tracked. Anyway, yes..Beastboy, young, handsome now that my green skin is gone thanks to my bro Cyborg *mumbles* "Couldn't sort out the green hair though that useless piece of shi-" I'm getting sidetracked again!?

I got to stop smoking weed...No fuck that I love the stuff.

Well let me tell you what has happened since our little trip from Tokyo...I started pubity, got a little taller "about 6ft", grew my hair "mid back length", grew a sexy goaty and BECAME A STONER! Yes that's right, thank fuck we're stationed in California and the Mayor owed me a few favors or it would have been a little harder to get the blessed plant of happiness.

What else happened? Oh yes! Nightwing and Starfire hooked up and I struggled to sleep for the first two weeks until Cyborg sound proofed the FUCKING ROOMS! "If you know what I mean ;)".

Speaking about sound proofing rooms Cyborg has done well in the..well..fuck it! He's getting laid all the time! By two different girls! Jinx and Bee! Jinx is also going out with Kid Flash so you can see the confusion. Do you want to know how I found out?

I was walking down the hall minding my own buisness until I heard some moaning "Arnt I lucky to have super hearing? -.-" So stupidly..I mean "instinctively" I ran over to where the sound was coming from thinking there was danger. Fucking idiot.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hm the sounds coming from the laundry room?...Slade better not be fucking with the detergent! It took me 2 hours to find that "special" detergent for Raven!

Beastboy mocks Ravens voice badly "Oh Beastboy get this detergent, the other one makes me itch. I must be allergic to it, this one is in that special pagen store downtown" Fucking bitch I never knew there was a bastard pagen store in Jump City!

An angered Beastboy kicks the laundry door down and starts to shout.

"Drop the detergent Slade before I Chuck Norris your ass!" But the sight that Beastboy was far far from what he was expecting. Cyborg had Jinx bent over the washing machine and was still pounding away not even noticing that his little virgin bro was stood there with a disgusted look on his face. To Beastboy it was hard enough to eat food next to Cyborg but to see him doing the nasty is just wrong.

Jinx was no help either...she was fucking cross eyed, she was loving it that much and Cyborg wasn't even..Cyborg..he was Victor.

About 2 years ago Cyborg designed holograph rings for every member of the Titans so they can look like civilians and live normal lives and when they need to work they can transform back into their hero forms.

So you need to think, Cyborg would've of designed himself a giant robotic...thing..but just being Victor, his civilian counterpart was apparently packing heat...and he doesn't own a gun!

Beastboy continued to watch, you would think the normal person would just quietly slip away into the darkness and then drink a bottle of JD to try to kill their brain cells but Beastboy...was Beastboy, he has an IQ of 198 "be mad bitches" but seems to struggle with commonsense...and women...and cant get a driver's licence "like that stopped him".

After 2 very long minutes past, Beastboy notices something that Jinx is leaning on. "Is that my..?" Beastboy's eyes grow wide "MY FUCKING PONCHO!" He runs strait into Cyborg and dropkicks him and then pushes a naked Jinx onto the ground.

Cyborg looks up surprised "BB what the fuck man!?..Hold on, how much did you see!?"

Jinx gasps "Oh shit Cy he's going to rat on us, you know what Beastboy's like, he'll push you under a moving train for a onze of Purple Kush!"

Beastboy turns around with a sweaty poncho in one hand and pointing at Jinx with the other "Hey I would never do that!...for an onze" he turns to Cyborg "And dude" He holds up the poncho "The fuck? This was given to me by Willie Nelson and I just had it cleaned!"

Cyborg holds up his hands in defense "Hey hey man we didn't see it on there, you know what it's like when you get in the mood and start doing the deed"

Beastboy glares at him and then Cyborg laughs "Oh yeah I forgot you don't haha my little virgin friend" Jinx gives Beastboy and aww to which he shouts "Don't do that Jinx! this day is bad enough as it is, my poncho gets fucked on, Cyborg gets laid, the last thing I want is sympathy for my non-existent love life"

Jinx giggles "Sorry BB "

Cyborg now fully dressed gets down to business "Okay little man how much is it gonna cost for this to be kept a secret?"

"Okay, all my chores for life, $5000, a naked picture of Jinx and I get to take the T-car anywhere and anytime a want"

"But you don't have a licence, you know? after you crashed the instructors car..three times? and $5000!? No way man"

Beastboy gets out if communicator "Hang on Cy I just gotta give Kid Flash and Nightwing a call"

Cyborg shouts "Okay! you gotta deal *mumbles* you little theaf"

Cyborg and Beastboy shack hands and get on with the day.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was the worst but best day of my life..so far.

Now I bet all of you are wondering "Hey Beastboy what's everyone look like now?" and my response is "Mind you're own business to nosy shithead but according to the all powerful one I have to tell you *mumbles* pfft all-powerful one?..fucking douche"

OK here we go..

Nightwing - He's 22, changed from his traffic light suit to this..black and blue gimp looking suit, kept the same mask..hopefully he washes it, long shoulder length black hair, 6ft 2, athletic, small bodybuilder body.

Starfire - She's 22, hasn't really changed at all, same outfit, 6ft 3.

Raven - She's 24 "surprised me too", wears more of this dress, leotard thing, still has the hood cape thing, grew her hair to her shoulders, all those years of meditating paid off and thanks to us defeating Trigon..she can now show all her emotions "took her fucking time..we defeated Trigon 4 years ago" and she's 5ft 11.

Cyborg - He's 26, aside from the fact that he has a soul patch and in his civilian form he has dreadlocks down past his shoulders, he's all the same as before, he's 6ft 6.

and finally, yours truly..

Beastboy - I'm 19, Dont have green skin anymore "thank you Cyborg" but still have green hair and facial hair...and pubic hair "you were wondering, admit it!" 6ft, Got better with my powers. Most of the time I don't even have to change into animals, I've managed to harness the full ability of my powers, I can run as fast as a cheetah, climb buildings like King Kong, as strong as an Elephant...and I still don't have a fucking girlfriend!

Okay that's as much as I'm telling, this is not due to laziness...but I wanna get high and play Mega Monkeys 6 until Robin makes us train.

Hey guys DarkViking is here and I'm back!

Yup after almost a year I've decided to write fanfictions again. Sorry about never finishing "and deleting" Music and changes. Their was some awesome people who like that story and wanted my to continue with it but when I re-read it..I knew I could have done better. So this story is to make up for it and I promise to not get writers block and finish with this story.

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Titans

Today is Valentine's day in Jump City and even in the tower celebration is being shown.

"Yo Dick, what time is Garth and Bee getting here?" Victor walked up to the kitchen we're Dick was preparing a romantic breakfast in bed for Kori. Ever since they got together in Tokyo, Dick has become more...what's the word? Oh yeah! Happy!

"About 5 Vic, you getting exited about seeing Bee?" Dick replied with a smirk on his face. Cyborg's face becomes red "Shut up man. It's just that it's Valentine's day today and you know how this day normally ends" Cyborg starts to smirk.

"Oh for fuck sake dude! are you really that addicted to sex?" Logan walks in the room, his hair in a mess and wearing a pair of forest combats and his poncho. "It's bad enough that everyone in the tower is gonna get some tonight, leaving me to sleep on the roof again". "You still complaining about that night? It was 2 years ago!" Victor grabs the milk out the fridge "It's not like it rained that night" Dick starts to laugh.

Logan sits down on a stool "Oh blow me, anyway where are all of you heading out tonight? somewhere dangerous and life threatening I hope"

"Well we're going to Downtown to get something to eat, Tony's for some dancing and drinks and then a late night walk on the beach" Dick replied

"Ah I see...I just have one question, why are all of you going as a group? Wouldn't you want some privacy?" Logan asked with a confused look on his face

"Kori's idea, something to do with her home planet", Logan laughs "What is up with her planet with all these..fucked up traditions? I swear she once celebrated the first time she took a shit in the tower"

Victor speaks up "Come on Logan my man...It..it wasn't that wierd"

Logan stands up "Not when you shit on the table!" They guys look at each other and then start laughing "I gotta admit Dick, you're reaction was priceless, you had such a big crush on her that you actually praised her" Victor wipes a tear from is eye

As all of them we're laughing a certain empath walks into the room and speaks up

"What are you idiots laughing about now?" Making everyone jump and Logan to throw a cup at her in fear. "Don't do that women! You almost made Dick shit on the floor!" Dick looks at Logan "Hey not cool man"

Raven walks up to them "Anyway, what time is Garth and Bee getting here? Kori wants to go to the mall before they arrive" Victor puts some bacon in the frying pan "5 o'clock"

Logan looks at the frying pan "_No..I'm not even going to bother" _he says to himself

Dick picks up the breakfast he made "I'm going to give Kori her breakfast and we're gonna have a quick training session in an hour, we need to get back into gear if something bad happens" he says seriously and walks off. As he walks off Logan does the Nazi salute and mumbles "Hail fucking Hitler" good thing Dick didn't hear that.

"I saw that Logan" Dick says as the door closes behind him. "Shit" Logan replies and looks at Raven "So Rae, Garth still smell like fish when you do him?" Raven looks at him "Wouldn't you like to know and it's Raven"

"Hey I'm just looking out for you, you don't know how many parasites have crawled up his dickhole while he's swimming in that ocean" He replies with a laugh

Logan walks to the common room door "Anyway I'm gonna go get changed now, anyone want to watch me? Anyone at all?" he looks at Raven, she shakes her head with a glare on her face "For the last time, I'm not going to have sex with you!" Logan shrugs his shoulders "Don't worry you'll come around eventually" with that he walks to his bedroom.

**Beastboy's bedroom**

Logan walks into his bedroom with a smile on his face. He changed his bedroom so much over they years, it's not just dirty clothes and empty pizza boxes anymore...it's a fucking jungle.

You see Logan started to get home sick, he missed the jungles of Africa so he "bought" with the 5 finger discount a shit tone of different plants, he had Victor install virtual trees that you can touch and even climb on "even though they are not that tall and what he really like is his built in pond that goes all around his floor. In fact, there's more of a pond on the floor...than there is a floor and it's filled with loads of different types of fish that he takes care of.

Raven thinks it's actually a really good idea for Logan to have those fish, gives him a way to connect with a little of the animal kingdom. Everyone gets worried when he would swim in the ocean, it's not that he couldn't swim because he could just transform but..he's stupid enough to get lost and end up in Mexico...again.

"Ok first thing first, lets see how the babies are doing" Logan walks to the main part of the pond with some fish food "Hey little guys, you look hungry. Well don't worry I can fix that" Logan starts shattering the fish food around the pond making sure every fish gets fed

"Ok now second thing to do is water the plants" after Logan waters all the plants he walks to his closet "and now the last part of my chores" he says with a smile on his face. As he walks into the closet, he walks through his clothes to the back and presses a button on the wall and one of the closet walls open up reviling a secret room.

Inside this small room is 5 different types of Cannabis plants all with labels saying what type they are and all the growing equipment around the room.

Logan puts a smile on his face "Ironic isn't it? Nightwing spends all his life fighting crime and supporting the police force and is even on the DEA's side..and I'm fucking growing weed under the same roof in which he lives in" he starts to laugh "Ok lets see how they are doing"

He walks around checking all the plants and doing what he needed to do "Cherry Kush is fine, strawberry Kush is doing well, Acapulco Gold is fine, Purple Kush is also doing good and last but not least" he walks up to the plants furthest from him, it's his little experiment he's been working on for a while "Forest special" Logan whispers

He walks to the plant and sniff it "Oh my little hybrid how you doing today" he has a check "and you are doing prefect, in fact later I try you out, need to see if you're good enough for my buyers" after he says that he here's footstep

"You B put your holograph ring on its time for training" Cyborg now in his...Cyborg appearance is walking to get the grass stain

"Shit, Cock, asshole!" Logan quickly closes the door to his secret room and runs out of the closet and puts on his holograph ring "Ok I'm coming Tin Man! I'll meet you there!"

Cyborg walks closer "Oh no way dude, last time I did that you hot wired the T-Car and bailed on us" Beastboy sighs "You still complaining about that?" Cyborg finally makes it to the room "Yes I am! You stole my fucking car!" he grabs Beastboy and drags him to the Titan's gym "You know dude I'm glad you changes your outfit, It's bad enough that Nightwing still wears one and you can see everything man" Cyborg laughs

It's true that Beastboy changed his outfit, he doesn't wear shoes anymore, he wears this fake fur kilt thing with black leggings underneath and a sleeveless Top made of the same material his old suit was and was also lined with fake fur and had tribal patterns all over. It made him also feel closer to home and he fell out with the Doom Patrol, he didn't want anything to do with them and didn't want anything that reminded him of them.

"Well you know it was time for a changes...and also skin-tight suits give you such sweaty balls, not that you would know" Beastboy laughs as Cyborg glares "I have you know green bean, now that I have this holograph ring I am now the proud owner of male genitals" He smirks

"Yeah thanks for telling me dude" They walk into the gym and begin to train

That's Chapter 2, lets keep this crazy train going shall we?!

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs used Blah Blah..

Chapter Three

Beastboy and Cyborg entered the gym to find Nightwing using the punching bag and Starfire and Raven hand to hand sparing,

"About time you guys made it" Nightwing said not looking away from the punching bag, "We're only 2 minutes late!" Cyborg replied. Beastboy walked to the treadmill "That guy's got one big stick up his ass" he mumbled and started running on the treadmill.

"Friend Beastboy how are you celebrating the day of Valentine's?" Starfire always got worried about Beastboy, he's never had a girlfriend and has to spend all of his time looking and hearing all the couples talk about how much they love each other and all that shit.

Beastboy turned around and started running backward on the treadmill "Well...I'm gonna get drunk, watch some girl on girl porn and hopefully wank myself into a coma before all of you come home and keep me up all night with your loud love-making" with that he turned around and carried on running on the treadmill.

"Now that's just not cool dude" Cyborg laughed while he was bench pressing some heavy weights. Beastboy noticed this "well what else am I going to do? Go to church?"

Nightwing spoke up "Well you could, nothing wrong with singing some hymns and a little praying" Beastboy looked at him "Fuck..that." Nightwing just shrugged

After two hours of training everybody leaves the gym to get ready for their dates, all except one.

**COMMONROOM**

Logan now back in his civilian hologram was watching Breaking Bad on the T.V "No shit"

"Walter White you are just a fucking bad ass" Logan says while eating some popcorn, suddenly his communicator starts ringing.

He picks up the communicator "If this is Victor asking me to come in his room and helping him pick out something to wear for tonight then I'm burning the tower down" he looked at the caller Id "Oh fuck me it's Wally"

"Hey Wally how's it going?" Logan asked happily

_"Fucking shit man..Jinx dumped me, she said that she needs her space. She's gone to live with Argent for a while" _

"...Pfft Hahahahaha!"

_"Hey what so funny asshole?!"_

Logan wipes a tear from his eye "Nothing dude sorry it's just that...never mind it's not important. So she dumped you on valentine's day? Dude that's rough" Logan walked to the kitchen and pours himself some whiskey

_"Well..you know..shit happens, anyway I guess my valentine's day plans are pretty much...fucked"_

"No way dude I'm free tonight, come round we'll drink then go to a titty bar! it's valentines day so the women will try harder"

_"Sounds good, I'll see if Roy will come along, the pope has had more action than that guy h aha"_

"Hell yeah man! Well everybody's leaving about..6 so come round at 5"

_"Sure man, see ya then"_

Wally hung up the phone and Logan smiled "Well looked like my coma wank is going to have to wait" he drink his glass of whiskey and started walking to Victor's room

As he walked down the hallway he walks past the bathroom and here's the shower is on and the door is not locked

"Hm...please be Raven or Kori common" he opens the door enough and uses that steam to keep hidden while he walks inside. A humming can be heard and as some of the steam cleared Logan notices Raven washing her hair with her eyes closed.

_"Fuck yeah!" _Logan says in his mind _"the fuck is that song she's humming?" _

"Hey Rae what's that song you're humming?" Logan asked

"Oh its Black Hole sun by Soundgarden" Raven replies without even noticing that Logan is in the same room as her whilst she is showering

"Oh yeah so it is" Logan smiles and nods his head "It's a good song" straight after he says that he notices that he's just blown his cover _"...FUCK!"_

In a reflex Logan unzips his trousers and gets his penis out, turns around and starts pissing..not knowing where his pee is landing and as soon as he does that Raven's eyes open wide

"LOGAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Raven uses her arms and hands to cover her...uh..lady parts

"What does it look like I'm doing women? I'm taking a piss" Logan doesn't turn around...because he can see Raven's reflection in the mirror he's in front of

"Oh my god you're urinating in the laundry basket!" Raven shouts but also not trying to laugh

Logan looks down noticing that the steam has cleared and the laundry basket next to his legs and his pissing casually pouring down on the dirty clothes

"Well look on the bright side Rae...the clothes were already dirty" Logan laughs "Anyway I think this snake has been drained" he goes to put in dick back in his trousers but then has a thought "Hey Raven"

She turns around "Yeah?"

Logan quickly turns around and flashes his dick at Raven, her instant reaction was to gasp and cover her eyes with both hands leaving everything else exposed..

_"Ooooo I'm a naughty boy_" Logan says to his himself as he catches one last glance before Raven covers herself up and he walks out of the bathroom. Before he leaves he says one last thing

"Hey Raven...nice tits" and then he walks down the hallway leaving her with a giant blush.

**VICTOR'S ROOM**

Instead of knocking on the door waiting for Victor to open it Logan just walks on in

"Hey Victor, Jinx just called me and said that she has herpes and should get yourself tested" Logan jumps on Victor's bed a rests his head on the pillow with his arms under his head

Victor on the other hand was on a step ladder changing a light bulb on fell down when Logan mentioned herpes "WHAT!?... ..HERPIES!?" Victor struggles to get up from the floor

Logan laughs hard "Don't worry man I'm only fucking with you" he carries on laughing

Victor puts the stepladder in his closet "You're a dick"

"haha I know anyway I did get a call from Wally earlier, apparently Jinx broke up with him"

Victor almost faints with happiness "She what?"

"You deaf? She's gone to live with Argent for a while saying she needs her space"

"Really why would she do that?"

"I don't know...guilt? she's been fucking you for the past year and happily let me keep a picture of her naked" Logan sits up on the bed "and she's fucking weird, who puts tuna on a pizza?..who?!"

Victor shivered at the thought "Dude don't remind me of the pizza"

"Well Wally's coming round in about an hour, he's gonna be drowning some sorrow's tonight"

"In alcohol I presume?" Victor smiles

Logan shrugs "Well I was going to say pussy but that works too" he laughs

"You amaze me L, you get free lap dances at that joint because the dances want your cock and you're still a virgin" Victor gets his date clothes out of his closet

"Well I'm tired most of the time from saving your ass from getting kicked by Slade or Mumbo or any of those other fags!"

"Whatever man anyway I've gotta get changed so..get out"

"Aww I was going to give you tip but whatever" Logan laughs as he walks out of Victor's room and back into the common room.

**COMMONROOM**

Logan was watching music videos from the local Metal channel JCHM "Jump City Hardcore music" the song that was playing at the moment was TNT by ACDC

"You gotta love this song" Logan was slightly banging his head and singing the lyrics until he heard a knock on the common room door

"I say I wonder who it is?" Logan sarcastically says with a small posh British accent, he walks up and sees Wally and Roy at the door

"WASSUP!" all three of them shout

Wally was dressed in dark gray jeans with a chain at the side, a Slayer T-shirt, black converse, a black hoody and he grew his red hair down to his shoulders and had a mustache with a soul patch

Roy had a unzipped black leather jacket on, a Jimi Hendrix T-shirt on, dark blue jeans, black and white vans trainers on and his hair was about a year's growing length and parted down the middle with a light ginger beard

Logan was wearing a Pantera shirt, olive-green combats, black converse, forest green bandana with his very long hair down, his long gouty was neatly trimmed and he was also wearing a dark grey denim sleeveless jacket

"Man you guys are looking bad ass" Logan said while hugging his bro's

"You to man" Roy replied "Loving the gouty" he says while stoking his own beard

"Yeah yeah facial hair is sexy" Wally replies "But I'm a recently heartbroken man who's in need for some APD alcohol, Pussy and Drugs!"

Logan raises his arms "Don't worry man I got you covered" he pulled them in close and tell them to huddle up like before a team play a basketball match

"The forest special is ready for smoking" Logan whispers

Roy smiles "No way man"

Logan nods "Yes way man"

"Oh dude we gotta get Chinese eyed tonight" Wally replies

The three quickly let go of the huddle when everyone else walks into the common room.

"Oh Wally, Roy what are you guys doing here?" Dick asks with smile and shakes their hands

"Me, Logan and Wally are going out for a night on the town" Roy replies

Victor frowned "Please don't tell me y'all going on one of your religious burning adventures again?"

Logan laughs "Dude that was one time!"

Raven speaks up "Yes but you cost the city of $200,000 in building repairs...and you committed multiple acts of Arson"

Logan stares blankly at her "...it was totally worth it"

Dick speaks up "Neither the less it took a lot of calls and a lot of strings to be pulled to keep you guys out of prison" he said seriously

"Dude trust us, we're not going to burn any buildings down..those days are behind us" Wally says

Logan shifts his eyes left and right repeatedly "Yes...behind us" he mumbles

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Garth and Bee had arrived at the tower 10 minutes ago and was talking to their dates while Logan, Wally and Roy were sitting on the couch with the channel still on JCHM and was playing Welcome Home by King Diamond

"How does he sing that high?" Roy mentions

"Nobody knows...he just..can" replies Logan

Dick speaks up "Ok guys we're all going now, have a nice night and stay out of trouble!"

Wally and Roy turn around to say goodbye to everyone while Logan doesn't turn around and flips everyone the bird in a non caring attitude "wear protection!" was all he said

Everyone laughed as they left the tower at Logan's remark, who would've thought that as he got older he would finally have a direct line to your funny bone

"Ok now that they're all gone...lets get smoking!" Wally shouted

Logan pulled out three lighters and three fat joints that he rolled earlier

"Hold on men...before we begin in this beautiful bounty that we are about to receive...we need to have a celebration beer" Logan mentioned

Roy walked to the fridge and got out three beers "Way ahead of you" he throws the two bottles at Logan and Wally which they catch'd

"First one to finish get the stripper with the biggest boobs" Wally says

With that they all down their beer and started smoking their joints not knowing the adventure that they have just started.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Don't own Teen Titans, The hangover or anything else I may have used in this story

Chapter 4

The date is February 17th, three days after Valentines day and for some reason we are at the Grand Canyon and near the edge of the Canyon is a very noticable dirty R.V with some bullet holes in the sides and front window and three Harley Davidson's parked just near the entrance of the R.V. There is also a non burning bon fire and an unbelievable amount of beer cans and joint roaches scattered around

Inside the R.V was also not as clean as outside but there was three sleeping male's that look like they haven't bathed in days, their hair was messy, they all had stubble next to their beards except for the one with a full beard and you can tell they haven't changed their clothes for a couple of days. These three guys were the same three who decided to celebrate Valentines Day the way three single trouble making hero's should

They were Logan, Wally and Roy or as the world knew them Beastboy, Kid Flash and Speedy of the Teen Titans. Good thing they all had their holograph rings still on so civilians still don't know their real identity

Logan started to stir in his sleep and then fell of the sofa he was sleeping on and landed on a stack of empty beer cans. The noise also woke up the other two

Logan's eyes shot open "...Ahhhhh it burns!" Logan covered his eyes from the light that was shinning through one of the bullet holes

"Ow my head" Roy sat up and scratched his beard and looked around "Whoa..." was all he said

"Jesus Roy...you look like shit" Logan said as he stood up but then tripped and landed ass first on the couch "Wow it looks like we partied hard" he laughed slightly "It's times like this I'm glad my powers make me immune to hangovers and any sicknesses"

"Yeah yeah lucky you" Roy rubbed his head "Ah it's like Victors 21st all over again"

"Don't complain..you slept with Argent that night" Wally replied with his face buried in his arms and his front of his body still led on the floor

"Hey get up" Logan kicked Wally lightly in the stomach

Wally got up slowly "..Oh god where are we?" was the first thing he said

Logan looked around "Not the tower" he then noticed the door with some bullet holes in "I say what have we here?" he opens the door and looks outside but just stares blankly and a very bland emotion showing. After 2 silent minutes he slowly closes the door but doesn't turn around to look at Roy and Wally who were both sitting on the couch

"Guys...where is the Grand Canyon?" he asked

"Arizona isn't it?" Wally looks at Roy

"Yeah it is..why do you ask?" Roy looks at Logan

"Look outside" Logan says blankly and then goes to site in the driver's seat of the R.V

Wally and Roy open the door of the R.V and they see a giant view of the Grand Canyon, after they are done looking they close the door and sit next to Logan

"Ok...what happened last night?" Wally asked

"I don't know..but one thing I do know is that Valentines Day was three days ago" Logan point at a digital clock next to the radio

"Three days?! we've been partying for three days?!" Roy shouts "and I can't remember a thing!"

Logan strokes his gouty "I think I know about the memory loss, the Forest Special is...extremely potent and knowing us..we smoked a lot of it and by the look of the scattered cans" he uses his arm to mention the cans "It looks like we drank a whole beer factory!"

A noise comes from the back of the R.V in the only bedroom and the door opens to reviel Charlie Sheen and Emma Watson

Logan whispered to the guys "..is that Charlie Sheen and Emma Watson?"

Wally looks at them "Yes...yes it is"

"What did we do for the past three days?" Roy looked worried

"Hey there they are, the fucking trio of partying" Charlie smiled and walked over and patted Wally on the shoulder "You guys, I've done some serious shit in my life but WOW! you guys sure topped all of that" he started to laugh

Emma walks over and sits on Logan's lap and she was hardly wearing anything "and you" she kisses Logan deeply "Know how to please a girl"

Logan's eyes go wide " say what?"

"Did..did you guys?" Wally uses his hands to show what he means by asking them

"Hell yeah they did, dude you remind me of a young version of my self" Charlie offered his hand for a high 5 which Logan took and not left him hanging...you're not going to leave Charlie Sheen hanging

Logan slowly gets up "If you'll excuse me for a moment" Logan slowly walked outside of the R.V and then suddenly everybody can hear "YYYYEEEESSSS! I FUCKING FUCKED EMMA WATSON!"

_"I don't fucking believe it" _Roy said to himself

Logan walked back into the R.V trying not to look happy "So..can I just ask...what happened last night?"

Charlie walks to the kitchen side table on grabs the bong that was there and starts to fill the bottom of it with water "Why don't you play that DVD on the the table that you recorded the news on"

Wally grabs the DVD and puts it in the T.V and presses play, before it starts everyone sits on the couch.

The DVD shows a new anchor and the date says February 16th Time 23:30

_"Hello I'm Sally Dykes and welcome to Jump City action news" The news reporter looks at the camera with an unhappy face_

_"Earlier today in Anaheim, California the Pope was kidnapped by three drunk bikers whilst starting his American tour, here's some footage that was shot by a Civilian"_

_The footage shows Logan, Roy and Wally all drunk wearing biker vests that had 'The Damned Souls' logo on the back of the vests_

"Oh shit...please don't tell me we joined The Damned Souls biker gang?" Wally asked

"Maybe we just got a but crazy and stole them?..don't worry we'll work it out later" Roy replied

_Back with the video it show Logan chanting "Fuck the Pope! Fuck the Pope!" waving his middle fingers at the Pope and then the security trying the restrain him_

_"Hey get of him!" Roy walks up and punches one of the security in the face knocking him out which started a giant fight between the security and the three drunk Titans_

_The Pope remained in the bulletproof vehicle_

_"Street fight!" Wally shouts as he hits one of the security guard with a garbage can_

"Oh for fuck sake" Wally mumbles

_Logan runs up to the Pope's vehicle and knocked out the driver and started the engine "Come on guys we're out of here!" he shouts_

_Wally and Roy runs to the moving car which Logan was driving and as they drive of with the Pope still in the bulletproof glass box on top of the car they all flip the bird to the camera man_

_"Rock n Roll!" they all shout as they drive of and then the filming stops and goes back to the news reporter_

"We kidnapped the Pope...Nightwing is going to kill us" Logan said with no emotion in his voice

_"Here we have live footage from the news helicopter with Troy Smegma, Troy what is happening now?"_

_you can now see the Pope's car speedy down a slightly busy highway with 6 police cars chasing after them _

_"Well Sally you can see the three bikers laughing and what seem to be mooning the police helicopter whilst speedy down the highway slighty missing moving cars"_

_"Tell us Troy, do they still have the Pope?" asked Sally _

_"Yes you can see the Pope still in the bulletproof box trying to signal the police cars that are having no luck getting next to the Pope's vehical...oh hang on! The bikers have just drove of the highway and into the forest and...they're gone!"_

_Sally gasps "Are the police still chasing them?"_

_"No they are not, they seem to not be able to find and entrance into the forest" Troy replies_

Emma moves closer to Logan and whispers in his ear "This is really turning me on now" she then starts nibbling his ear and rubbing her hand across his right thigh

"Not now" Logan whispers back but Emma doesn't stop seducing him

_"Do you think the police will be able to catch them?" asked Sally_

_"I'm sure that they will catch these's lowlife's Sally" Troy replies angrily_

_"God I hope so, anyway that's all we have time for at the moment but we will keep you posted on the Pope's status. I'm Sally Dykes and thank you for watching Jump City action news"_

The DVD then stopped playing and Charlie started laughing after he took a hit from the weed he was smoking "Oh my god hahaha! I still can't believe you kidnapped the Pope!"

Wally bangs his head on the table repeatedly

"We kidnapped the Pope!..where is he?" asked Roy

"I don't know" both Emma and Charlie replied

Roy tries to find his communicator but fails "Hey guys any of you got you're communicators? we need to contact Dick and tell him what's happened"

"Are you shitting me!?" Logan shouts "We can't tell him anything!"

Roy looked at him confused "I don't know if you noticed Logan but there's video footage of us kidnapping the Pope! I'm pretty sure Dick already knows"

"No he wont! think about it, how many members are there in The Damned Souls gang huh? and about 80% have long hair and beards! everybody thinks that The Damned Souls have just committed another crime and are most likely focused on them" Logan replies

"That does make sense" Wally says

Charlie looks up at them "If you guys are looking for those yellow things, last night we had a contest on who can throw those things the furthest...in the end, they all are most likely at the bottom of the Canyon destroyed" he laughs lightly

Logan face palmed himself "We're morons"

Roy whispers in his ear "Do you think Victor would still be able to track them?"

"Most likely yeah but I bet they're a bit more preoccupied with the missing Pope" Logan replies

"Look I Know that you think that we're in the all clear but you know what Dicks like, he'll be able to work out it's you..hopefully before Batman does and if they find us..let's hope they give us 5 star rooms in Arkham Aslylum" Roy harshly whispers "We need to keep moving till we sort what ever we done out"

Logan looks at him "...you're right...we need to go" he says load enough for everyone to hear

Wally looks up "If you're talking about going on the run...I'm in" he says blankly, already giving up on life

Charlie walks over to them "If you guys need a place to crash then you're more than welcome to stay round mine" he says with a smile

"Yeah lets take this party to Charlie's!" Emma shouts

"yeah! Ok me and Emma will take the R.V and I guess you guys will take you're bikes" Charlie sits in the driver's seat and starts the R.V

"Bikes?" Logan, Wally and Roy all asked at the same time

Emma walks up and opens the R.V and shows them the three Harley's with a Damned souls vest on each of them "You guys might want to wear them while you're riding, if any member's of The Damned Souls gang rides with flying their colours will get show without hesitation" she then closes the door after the three Titan's walk out of the R.V and toward the bikes

Logan picked up a vest with his name just about the 'men of mayhem' badge and on the other side was a 1% badge and a 'filthy few' badge "this one must be mine...by the look of it, I've been quite the bad boy" he smiles at the thought

"You're not the only one" Wally replies as he shows his vest with the exact badges on it, the same with Roy

They all put on the leather vests

Wally smiles "I have to say, even though we're suppose to be Titans..and we joined one of the most dangerous gangs in the country...we look so cool" all of them laugh and gets on the bikes which we're all Harley Davidson Street Bob's

They starts up the engines "Wow listen to her purr" Roy mentions already loving the bike

They hear Charlie honk the R.V horn and starts driving and Wally, Roy and Logan all follow down the long road towards California.

About 3 hours after the three Titans and two celebrities left their "camp site" an orange aircraft lands next to it, the ship opens and four people walk out of it.

The four people turn out to be Nightwing, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg all looking angry

"well they we're defiantly here...look at all the cans" Cyborg says

"They know we're after them" Nightwing says angrily "and they should after the kidnapped the Pope and burn Titans East down!" he kicks a pile of cans

"Oh friends I hope they we're not brainwashed by Slade and are hurt" Starfire says worried

"Who drinks when brainwashed star?" Cyborg asked

"Well knowing Logan, Roy and Wally...they would" Raven says in a deadpan attitude

Nightwing looks at the view "We need to bring them to justice" he says seriously

"Come on Wing? you really think they just decided to go criminal over night?" Cyborg asks

Nightwing shakes his head "I don't but either way they committed very serious crimes that they cannot get let of again"

Starfire starts crying "Why would friend Logan do this? was it becasue we left him out of the Valentines dates?"

Raven sighs "Starfire..Logan hasn't cared about our personal life for years, he just must've never liked being a hero" she replies sadly "and never cared about us"

Cyborg looks at the floor at that remark "There must be another reason?"

Nightwing rubs his hand though his hair "Hopefully there is...we need to find one" his seriousness has been replaced with sadness

They all agreed to see if they were brainwashed or something before they consider finding Logan, Roy and Wally, they all get back in the ship and fly back to Titans Tower.


End file.
